


It involves fire.

by milkytheholy1



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Shenanigans, Other, Panic, Zombies, duck universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Prompt “I have a solution, it involves fire” “absolutely not”
Relationships: Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Family - Relationship, McDuck Family, None
Kudos: 18
Collections: DuckTales 'verse





	It involves fire.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is my first time writing for Ducktales so it’s not exactly perfect also it’s really short, but I hope you enjoy it.

“The hordes of zombies were surrounding the Money Bin, every exit was boarded up with wooden planks while the McDuck family ran to the top of the bin. Scrooge paced around devising a plan that will hopefully get rid of the zombies and save what is left of Duckberg if not everyone dies and-”

“Will you quit that, it’s not helping” Louie shouted at Dewey. “I’m sorry I narrate when I’m scared” he replied fisting his hands into the collar of his shirt and stretching it down to his torso. Huey started flipping through his junior woodchuck guide book furiously “The junior woodchuck guide book must have something about zombies, it has to.”

“You’re seriously going to rely on that thing” Webby inquired as she quickly boarded up the windows kicking a few zombies in the process. Huey continued to flip through his book “Of course, the junior woodchucks have never failed me before. There must be some logical explanation for this, maybe something to do with the soil” his eyes darting from page-to-page. Webby stood next to Huey watching him flip through his book “There is only one explanation and that’s magic!” Huey looked up from his guide and stared at Webby “Ha you have to be kidding me, this is not magic it’s science.”

Meanwhile, Scrooge was coming up with a plan to get rid of these undead beasts once and for all. He shifted his tophat as he scratched his head “I just don’t get it, how did these undead beasties get ‘er?”

“Maybe they have unfinished business? I know I’d be pretty annoyed If someone buried me before I could finish watching the last episode of Darkwing Duck.” Launchpad added. Scrooge looked at Launchpad with wonder “ aye Launchpad I won’t pretend to understand what that means.” Scrooge glanced at his nephews: Dewey was narrating to himself, Louie was rocking back and forth with his hood up and Huey and Webby were in a debate about who knows what. “Hmmm, where did ye come from ya sorry excuse for death.’ Scrooge rubbed the end of his beak in deep thought.

"Uncle Scrooge I got it, I found a solution!” The sudden sound of Huey’s voice startled Scrooge out of his thoughts, Huey came running up to Scrooge’s desk holding out his junior woodchuck guide book. Scrooge adjusted his glasses and released a sigh of relief “Thank goodness” he could always count on his family- “It involves fire” - to save the “WHAT!” Scrooge shouted.  
“It says here in the junior woodchucks’ guide book page 223, section 3, paragraph 4 that the only way to defeat a zombie is by using fire” Huey had a smug look on his face after telling Webby he had a solution “Absolutely not, there must be another way” at Scrooge’s words Hewy’s smug grin turned into a frown “Wha-What? Why this is the only way to stop them.”  
“And risk losing all my money, you must think I’m crazy lad”

“Well, what are we gonna do we can’t just sit here and wait to die” Louie nagged. Scrooge stood tall “We are going to keep our wits about us and figure out a way to fix this all; if my name is Scrooge McDuck smarter than the smarties and tougher than the toughies.” Louie pulled a hand down his beak as Scrooge continued to monologue “Ugh boy, not this again.”


End file.
